My Knight
by Animalandia
Summary: Rory thought after the war everything would be back to normal but as soon as Rory left her mom and Bridget he immediately encounter a strange being.Percy and Annabeth got their Christmas vacation early nd they have loads of plans ahead. It was all ruined.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is really a crossover between Four books Namely Gods of Manhattan, Percy Jackson, Wings and Keys to the Kingdom**

Leaf's POV

"Mom! Dad! You said we're going to America! Why the hell are we on a plane going t China!" I yelled at my mom. Seriously parents are just plain annoying.

"Leaf, didn't you told us you want to see the Great wall of China? What made you change your mind so easily?" I wanted to yell at my mom that I told her I want to go to America and it was Ed who wants to see The Great wall of China but I didn't said anything because I know that she wouldn't understand. I mean she can't even tell the difference between me and Ed. I sighed and went back to my seat. I hope my plan will work.

My desperate plan:

As soon as we landed I will go to the cr then after that I will pretend to be lost. As soon as one of the crew asked who I am I'm going to tell them I'm Marie, Arthur's sister and I was suppose be going to America. I know this is the most ridiculous plan you ever heard but I'm this desperate to find Arthur because I know he's probably in big trouble right now.

Oh Arthur why do you have to go to America? Why? I thought you're tired of trouble? You said you'll exchange anything for a normal life? Why don't you want to spend the summer with me? You idiot Arthur. Can't you understand? I love you Aren't my actions that obvious enough? Or was it just Suze?

"Leaf? Are you listening?" Lola asked. My parents allowed me to bring one of my friends to China but since Arthur went to America I brought Lola with me instead.

" Huh? What were we talking about again?" I asked confused since I didn't really listened to her since I was busy day dreaming about what could have happened if Arthur went with me instead.

" I said if you would like it, if I transport both of us into Manhattan." I stared at Lola. Waiting for her to laugh at me for buying her joke but all she did was stared at me.

"What the hell are you talking about Lola?"

" I'm not joking Leaf. I know how much you like to be with Arthur and I can grant that wish. So just answer me yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Hold my hand then. We're going to my home. Camp Half-Blood oh and by the way my real name is Lou Ellen."


	2. Chapter 2

Rory's POV

As soon as the war ended everything turned to normal. Dad became a god and everything was doing so great until..I met this crazy girl named Annabeth.

"I'm glad you're okay mom." I said as I hug her. I was so worried about her ever since she got poisoned but thanks to Soka everything was back to normal.

"I'm glad you two are fine as well. Now why don't we have our dinner?" My mom opened the fridge to see what we could have for dinner.

"Oh I'm sorry Rory and Bridget it seems that we don't have any food left inside our house. Rory can you buy some food?" I nodded. My mother gave me some money then I run off to buy some food. I decided to past by Central Park to meet I walk towards the Central Park I began to notice some changes. Everything seems peaceful now after the war.

Everywhere I look, spirits wave at me. Some say hi, some just smiled. I wave and smiled back at them. A few minutes later, I saw Soka talking to Abigail, I was just about to say hi to them when suddenly I bump into a girl.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I told her apologetically.

"No, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing. Lately I have been getting distracted." I looked at her she seems to be exhausted with her fair all mess up and her t-shirt was so dirty. I decided to take her to Soka's village to let her see the real Manhattan for a while, enough for her to rest.

"Why don't you go with me? I know a place where you can rest for a while." She nodded. Together we walked towards Soka's village, everyone greeted me with a smile and I smiled back.

"Soka!"

"Rory! I'm glad you visited and who's this?" Soka raised an eyebrow at the girl with me.

"Umm..I met her a while ago and as you can see she needs some rest."

"I'm Annabeth by the way and are you guys demigods? Because as I can sense it you guys are not all human."


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda's POV

My name is Zelda, I was a normal high school student until my Drama teacher decided to mark me. Almost everyone in my class was marked by our drama teacher and he's such a handsome guy I can't believe that he became a tracker instead of an actor, such a shame.

"Zelda, Are you listening?" Professor. Eric asked me. Uh-oh. He found me daydreaming again

"Umm..what are you asking again?" I asked in a confused voice.

"I was asking what your favorite play that Shakespeare made is."

"Romeo and Juliet." I answered him. I have never read or seen any of the things that Shakespeare made , because for me his works are boring, no offense to those who likes his work. I am just a lazy girl.

"Well then everyone get your Romeo and Juliet book and practice because tomorrow all of you will be performing a scene from the play that you like." I sighed and leave the classroom as soon as the bell rung. My best friends Kim and Rachel went out of their corresponding classroom and joined me. We all headed towards the cafeteria to eat food.

I put some spaghetti towards the fire near the statue of Nyx. Ever since I was young my dad has raised me to do this every day. I love my dad and I respect his cultures that is why until now even though he's dead already I still do them every day.

Just as I was about to leave the fire grew higher and stronger. Everyone looked at my way and they were all filed with shocked.

"What did you do Zelda?" Kim asked me. I shook my head. I'm very sure that I did nothing wrong because I have done this a thousand times.

The fire was reaching the ceiling and in no time the cafeteria will be on fire. Some of the kids with anfinity for fire and water tried to help stop the fire but nothing happened. I was just about to throw some water when suddenly two figures from the fire appeared. Two girls holding hands. And what's worse was I know one of the girls. It was Leaf, my cousin.

"Pine Tree?" I face palm. I hate being called by my old name Pine Tree, well at least my name is not as silly as Leaf's brother : Branch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in a confuse voice. I can feel everyone staring at me. They were whispering about me. They must be thinking I'm a freak.

"Lola..I mean Ellen, this is Camp Half-blood? This is your home?" Leaf asked her companion.

"No! No! Not at all! This is not Camp! Uhh! I should have Shadow Traveled us instead of finding a smell of spaghetti! Uh..I'm really sorry everyone for disturbing your lunch oh and may I ask, where are we?"

"Tulsa, Oklahoma." Our High Priestess Zoey answered for me. I was astonish when she suddenly appeared beside me because it was so unexpected.

"My gosh! I mess up so badly! What would mom do if she hears this .Uh! I am in so much trouble. I'm very sorry Zoey for breaking the rules. I didn't mean it! I just mess up badly."

"It's okay Ellen. Everyone makes mistakes and don't worry I'll book a flight for the three of you."

"Three?" I asked the high Priestess.

"Yes Three. It's time for you to know the truth Zelda Tellaire, the Truth about your mother and the mysteries of the human life, I hereby give you my necklace. You will travel as a High Priestess in training, daughter of Persephone."


	4. Chapter 4

Rory's POV

Uh..oh..This is the hardest part of letting people see Manhattan, explanation time. The first mortal that I talk about Manhattan was Bridget and it was hard enough for her to understand and she's my sister! It would be a thousand times harder now to explain it to someone I barely know.

"well..umm.." I started but I was spare of the explanation because right at that moment my father came out of nowhere.

"Hey Rory what are you doing out here this late?" He asked in a cheerful voice as if he's not even worried.

"Mom asked me to buy food for diner. How about you?" I asked him.

"I was checking on you. I am your father right?" He smiled not me. I looked away. I'm still not use to him showing up beside me from time to time. I mean he might be my father but still..the last time I saw him was back when I was 3!

"Dad this is Annabeth by the way. And Annabeth this is my dad." Annabeth and my dad shook each other's hand. Annabeth smiled, it looks like he likes my dad.

"It's nice to meet you Mister. You must be a good father for raising this boy for he is very helpful." I wanted to yell that this man didn't do anything to make me who I am now. My father smiled.

"Oh no no. To tell you the truth it was Rory's mother who did all the work. We're separated." Annabeth frowned for a while then her smile return. Then she turn towards me.

"So why don't you explain things to me?"

"Well..umm.. "

"Well? What?" Annabeth asked.

"Everyone here are Spirits except the two of us and you're in Manahatta."


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel's POV

I can't stand ridding on another airplane ever again. The only problem was I need to. I sighed I shouldn't have agreed with David about going to New York to visit his dad. But if I do that I will be left alone with no David and no Tamani.

"You okay Laurel?" David asked.

"I'm okay but I don't want to ride any airplanes ever again after this journey. " David nodded. He knew very well that I'm uncomfortable in places that don't have any windows in it. Okay I know that there's a window inside an airplane but it can't be open so that doesn't count.

"Laurel look behind you!" I turn back but it was too late. I already bump on someone holding a coke. The coke flew and it fell on David.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't look behind me while I was walking backwards." I apologize to the black haired girl that I just bump.

"It's just okay. You should be careful the next time, Oh and your companion okay?" She asked. We both look at David and laugh. There was an ice on his nose.

"You look ridiculous!" I tease him.

"I never thought that was even possible!" The girl countered. The girl introduces herself after our so called accident. Her name was Zelda Tellaire and she's on the same plane as ours. She said she just bought a coke for her friend but since well it spilled she doesn't have anything to give her now.

"I'm really sorry for your coke Zelda." She smiled.

"It's just okay. It's just coke."

"Paging Zelda Tellaire, Laurel and David please proceed to Gate 21 or else we will be force to leave the three of you." The three of us look at each other then we started to run towards Gate 21


	6. Chapter 6

**Rory's POV**

Annabeth was confused at the same time worried. I don't know if she was thinking that I'm crazy, or she's worried that we could attack her all at the same time. Well, I know exactly how she feels. I almost felt the exact way. Annabeth sat down on a rock near Soka's house because she was definitely exhausted.

"You okay Annabeth?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I'm just okay, it's just that all of this was hard to believe." Then she began to laugh like crazy.

"I remember when I ran away from my house when I was 9. Back then it was hard to believe that Greek Gods are even real, and now you're saying that when great men like your father dies they turn into spirits and turn into the gods of Manahattan. It would really be nice if you could go to Camp Half-Blood. Oh I have an idea! Come with me!" I was shocked when Annabeth suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand, running towards the busy streets of Manhattan. She drop a golden coin on the street and out of nowhere a gray taxi appeared.

"Whereeee to Childddd ooof Athenaaaa?" Asked the driver. I peek at the driver's seat and noticed that there was more than one driver, there was three.

"Same place as the old one." Annabeth answered. Annabeth opened the door and let me in.

"Wait! Where are we going? I haven't told my mom about this, and it's almost midnight!"

"Actually Midnight has passed 3 hours ago, Mister Rory, and it's already 4 o'clock in the morning. That's why there are already cars in the street. Also we're going to my camp! Isn't that great?"

"I'm actually thinking that you're not acting your own age all of a sudden" I commented on Annabeth. At first I thought she was going to punch or slap me but then I noticed she was already asleep.

"Goodnight Annabeth Chase." A few minutes later though the car stopped right in the middle of nowhere.

"Weeee reachhh thee placeee demiiigoood." One of the three drivers said. I carried Anabeth out of the taxi and the moment I closed the door, the taxi disappered. I began to shake Annnabeth up.

"Wake up Annabeth!"

"Well well Seaweed brain. You've finally called me by my named."

"Seaweed brain? What are you talking about Annabeth?"

"Sorry. I thought you were Percy, and sorry about a while ago I was not thinking straight. Where are we again?" Annabeth asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. I think."


	7. Chapter 7

**Leaf's POV**

I was sitting beside Ellen on the plain while Pine Tree, or Zelda as she likes to be called, was beside her new found friends : Laurel and David. The two of them were much older than Ellen and I, but they were the same age as Zelda so she gets along with them, but we don't.

"So Ellen . . . what were you talking about a while ago about breaking the rules?" I asked her. I was referring about a while ago when we suddenly came out of the ire because Ellen was following the sent of Spaghetti. I was very bothered because back then Ellen seems scared. Not to mention the beautiful principal a while ago . . . She was outstanding, and compared to her I feel like an ant.

"Well..it's nothing, Leaf. Don't worry yourself about it. Just sleep. It would take a long time before we reach our destination." Ellen said avoiding the question. I tried to not think about it because I can't really push Ellen to saying what she was hiding because I was afraid of what she'll do, so I decided to just sleep it off.

"Please remain sitted and wait for further instructions." I woke up to the sound of the speaker infront of my seat. Everyone was standing up even though the speaker clearly said to remain sitted. I saw Ellen looking at Laurel and David's direction. The two of them were standing up as well.

"I really think we should get away from those two as fast as we can. They're not normal." Ellen said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Something is wrong about that Laurel girl. She's not human, and she's not a demigod either."

"What is she then?" I asked.

"A fairy. "

"You got to be kidding me Ellen! First my cousin is a vampire, and now her friends are fairies? What are demigods anyway?"

"Demigods are half-human and half-gods."

"Wait, what? Gods?"


End file.
